People and equipment associated with creating and inspecting welds utilize a number of tools, some of which are specialized for welding purposes. These tools can often be stored and transported individually without protection for the tools or the user of the tools.
When a collection of tools are stored or transported individually as described, they may be prone to become misplaced. The tools can also be damaged by impact with other tools, impact with a hard surface after a fall, and so forth. Further, a user carrying a relatively large number of tools can be poked, jabbed, or otherwise negatively affected by the tools as the user tries to grasp the tools within a pocket or a toolbox.
Current methods for storing and transporting welding tools can include a random array of tools kept within a tool box, pocket, or other expedient means. As such, consistently locating and protecting individual tools can be difficult, and users can be negatively affected by the lack of safety considerations involving loose tools. Further, many of these tools lack substantial handles or grips enabling a user to have adequate leverage to apply suitable force or torque to the tools.
Multi-tools available on the market today are typically designed for general use. They may include blades or common-sized drivers, but are difficult to adapt to the highly-specific realm of welding. Further, heat and other environmental hazards associated with welding may render common multi-tools inappropriate for use by a welder or in conjunction with welding machines.